


Crowning You King of my Heart

by Yakitorii



Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Flower Crowns, M/M, bjyx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath of the fresh mountain air. This vacation Yibo planned was really a great idea.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Crowning You King of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepyhopeu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyhopeu/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Epy !!!!

Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath of the fresh mountain air. This vacation Yibo planned was really a great idea.

The dancer coordinated with both their teams to plan this surprise outing for them and succeeded in hiding it from Xiao Zhan until the day of departure.

At first, the singer has been reluctant to leave town as he dreaded the backlog of work but then his boyfriend has convinced him that everything has been taken care of. Yibo then bundled him and their bags in one car and had driven up to the mountains. Not once did the younger man let Xiao Zhan drive the car or know of their destination.

They reached their rented house late in the evening and only had strength to find the bedroom before collapsing into a heap and sleeping until the next day. For once, Yibo didn’t scold him for not eating.

They spent their first days in the mountains recovering from the daily stress of their demanding careers. Although they like what they do, it still gets hard when they don’t have time for themselves.

It’s rare for them to have leisure days where they can breathe and just bask in the presence of the other. They take advantage of the fact they are far from the city to have slow mornings and slower evenings. They have missed the domesticity they had in their lives before their fame.

This outing to the mountains allows them to get closer without having to fear they would be late to whatever other appointment or schedule has been planned for them. Their surroundings are quiet, the weather is great, nobody recognizes them. They don’t need to rush anywhere.

Xiao Zhan feels great.

And this day, Yibo took him into a flower field for a picnic. It’s been a long time since Xiao Zhan has felt so content.

Yibo has asked him to prepare some food they could easily eat while presenting him a cute picnic basket when Xiao Zhan woke up that morning to Yibo struggling in the kitchen. Even now, when he thinks about it again, the singer still doesn’t know what the concoction was going to be but the pan Yibo used had completely been unsalvageable.

They have strolled for some hours, admiring the scenery and taking the time to take pictures together. Xiao Zhan has been touched that Yibo has done his best to ignore all the crawling bugs to go on this picnic with him.

They have decided the best spot to be under the shade of a big tree in a field of wildflowers. The colors of their petals standing out amongst the green of the grass have been amazing to see and Xiao Zhan can feel his fingers twitch to take not only photos but also to put this sight into paper.

It’s a shame he didn’t think about getting his drawing supplies with him when he packed his bags. But getting to experience this with Yibo by his side isn’t so bad either.

Yibo has taken a soft and great picnic blanket out of the basket then spread it out on the grass. Xiao Zhan has been surprised to see it, he has been the one packing the basket and he’s sure he has never put a blanket in it.

Making sure the blanket was flat against the ground and no twigs were under it, Yibo has set out the food Xiao Zhan has prepared without a word. Once he finished, Yibo then looked at Xiao Zhan and invited him to take a seat on the blanket.

The dancer prepared the singer a plate and waited for the latter to begin eating before tucking in with his own serving.

Yibo is always doting on him and Xiao Zhan has come to accept this. At the beginning, it had made him fluster, not knowing what to do, but now, he feels secure enough to just thank his boyfriend for everything he provides him.

Xiao Zhan likes it when Yibo takes care of him.

And Yibo likes it when Xiao Zhan indulges him.

Because Xiao Zhan trusts him.

He knows no matter what, the rapper has his well-being in mind and will do everything for him. This and the fact Yibo always waits for him when they’re in the same city make Xiao Zhan fall heads over heels in love once again with Yibo.

He discovers again and again how it feels to fall in love with such a determined man and what it feels like to be the center of his attention.

Like on this occasion, Yibo has put only things he likes to eat on his plate and goes out of his way to feed him the bits he knows Xiao Zhan prefers from his own plate. Yibo has taken a liking to feeding him with his fingers food when they get to wind down and Xiao Zhan indulges him.

Food eaten, they have then leant back to take a postprandial nap under the clear sky and the slight breeze. 

Xiao Zhan dreams about having JianGuo with him and Yibo coming back here and enjoying the landscape. She would have been happy to frolic under the stems of flowers higher than her and she would have plucked some to give to him. Xiao Zhan imagines that she would have composed the prettiest bouquet ever with many colors. She would have rubbed her little head against him and sent a smug glance up at Yibo as if challenging him to do better.

Xiao Zhan doesn’t understand why the both of them have such a competitive relationship but at least they get along fine. And he’s entertained by their antics so he’ll continue to pretend being oblivious to their challenges and their glares.

In his dreams, Yibo would have accepted JianGuo’s challenge. He would not have let himself suffer such an affront. Yibo would stomp his way into the flower field to gather more flowers than JianGuo while making sure to only pick colors that go together. Xiao Zhan would have laughed at his silliness and would have discreetly patted JianGuo on the head as he scolded her.

Although he doesn’t need any romantic gestures from Yibo, he still likes them very much. Receiving flowers may not be a must but it’s always pleasant to receive such a natural token of affection.

Xiao Zhan would have counted in his head until Yibo would have cried out in disgust and rushed back to him with flowers flying everywhere. Yibo would have forgotten that where there are flowers, there are bugs. But he would still offer him the bouquet he would have composed and Xiao Zhan would have received it like he was receiving Yibo’s heart.

The bouquet would be prettily put together but Xiao Zhan still would have hidden his grimace at the meaning of the gathered flowers. Not having learnt the language of flowers, Yibo wouldn’t know he has just offered an offending message to his boyfriend.

The dancer would be too busy smirking smuggly down at JianGuo.

It would still be a bouquet his lover would have created out of his heart so Xiao Zhan would only be able to melt. He would have kissed Yibo’s cheek to thank him for his regard then leant his head on his broad shoulder. Everything would be peaceful.

That is until a bug would crawl out of the bouquets in his hands, startling Yibo into crying out again and arousing JianGuo’s hunter streak.

Xiao Zhan blinks out of his dream with Yibo’s disgusted yell still resonating in his ears. He can feel a smile tugging at his lips when he thinks about his silly boyfriend.

Speaking of Yibo, Xiao Zhan rubs his blurry eyes to adjust to the light and checks on him. The dancer is holding him to his chest, still sleeping. Xiao Zhan can feel his light breath against the nap of his neck tickling the short hair there.

The singer doesn’t want to get out of the strong arms wrapped around him. He feels safe and at ease there. Yet, he slowly slides away from Yibo’s warm side until he stands on the grass.

He is in a field of flowers, what better time than now to do something he has always wanted to try ?

Making sure not to disturb his sleeping lover, Xiao Zhan steps to the center of the field a little farther away from where they have settled down.

The singer sits down on the dewy grass to pick some flowers out making sure to pull them out farther down their stems. When he is satisfied with the quantity he gathered, Xiao Zhan then takes two flowers in his hands and carefully inspects them.

It shouldn’t be difficult.

Even children can do it.

Nodding in preparation, Xiao Zhan nears the two flowers together then knots the stems together. Proudly, he raises them up to observe with a big smile. Only, it doesn’t look like what he has seen nor does it feel right.

Perplexed, the singer lowers the flowers back to his face and inspects them with minutiae. Maybe he needs to put more flowers together so that he reaches his goal. Putting his idea into action, Xiao Zhan focuses on his project and spends at least two hours bent down and frustrated.

He doesn’t notice that Yibo has woken up and has been observing him since he has sat in the field.

The rapper softly chuckles under his breath so he doesn’t break his lover’s concentration as he watches him fussing over his project. He didn't know that Xiao Zhan wanted to learn how to braid crown flowers. If he had known, he would have taken him out in a flower field earlier to teach him.

Seeing him get madder and madder at himself for not succeeding to braid the flowers and feeling unsatisfied with what he got as a final product, Yibo gets up and begins to walk towards him.

Xiao Zhan unhappily stares down at the clump of grass and flowers twisted into something unrecognizable then gustily exhales in annoyance.

How can he be so bad at this ?

Throwing his knot of verdancy far away from him, Xiao Zhan begins again with new pieces of flowers. He doesn’t mean to destroy the flora around him and if this last time he doesn’t get it right then he will give up and spare the remaining flora though their sacrifice would have been in vain.

When the actor lifts up his ultimate product, nothing has changed at all and the flower crown that should have been pretty is all twisted up. Xiao Zhan lets it slip from his hands in discontent and proceeds to pout his way through his frustration. He tightly crosses his arms against his chest and fumes down at the innocent crinkled flowers that suffered his wrath.

As he mentally wails over his inability to even braid something that resembles a flower crown, the singer, all of a sudden, feels a light weight rests on the top of his head. Taken by surprise, Xiao Zhan puts his hands on his head to feel out what landed on him.

His fingers encounter the soft petals of flowers.

Letting out a bewildered sound, Xiao Zhan turns around. Yibo smiles down at him in laughter. The older man’s eyes widen at the sight he beholds. Yibo with his big smile shines as brilliantly as the sun in the background.

“You silly BaoBao. If you wanted a flower crown, you should have asked me and I would have made you one.”

Xiao Zhan delicately takes the crown from his hair to examine it. It looks beautiful and way better than his failed attempts. Yibo has weaved blue and red flowers together with some white ones decorating them in the green of the grass used as foundations.

Xiao Zhan pouts in envy up at Yibo.

“I wanted to make one for you…. But I failed.”

Faced with his despondent expression, Yibo sits beside him and untangles the mess that is Xiao Zhan’s last attempt at a crown.

The skater then selects more flowers around them and puts them in front of the both of them. He passes two flowers to Xiao Zhan and takes two he keeps.

“Ok. I’ll teach you then, BaoBao. First, take one flower and then cross it with the other stem. You don’t need to knot them. Don’t put as much pressure, you solely need to keep them in place for the next one that you’ll have to braid in.”

Yibo looks up from his flowers and glances over at Xiao Zhan. Only to see him looking at him in doubt while biting his lower lip. His fingers are playing with the stems without doing as Yibo showed him. Xiao Zhan’s mouth that has been gaping at him closes on a confused smile.

“BaoBao.”

Xiao Zhan looks up at the sky and refuses to make eye contact with Yibo whose eyes narrow in suspicion.

“BaoBao. You do know how to braid hair right ?”

Unable to stand Yibo’s pressing stare, Xiao Zhan whines out at him.

“I tried, Bo-ge ! But the little girl that offered up her hair for me to practice with says I suck at it ! She was so unimpressed by my skills it was amazing to see ! And then I didn’t really have any reason to learn….”

Xiao Zhan grins in embarrassment as he laughs at himself.

“Nevermind. It’s alright. You don’t need to know how to braid hair to braid flower crowns. Just follow my instructions and you’ll get it, Airen.”

The smile he gets in return is shy but filled with gratefulness.

Once again, Yibo shows him the first steps to braiding a sturdy flower crown. Xiao Zhan gets it easily but he has a hard time getting to the part where he has to put another flower in. At this stage, his hands can’t hold everything in place without crushing the fragile flowers or having them all fall down because he didn’t hold it tightly enough.

Encountering those struggles makes Xiao Zhan blush a vivid red. He doesn’t want to waste Yibo’s time and nerves make it impossible for him to change his grip to the correct pressure. When for the seventh time the flowers fall from his hands, Xiao Zhan can feel his eyes moisten in frustration.

Before he can get more irritated, firm arms encircle him and big hands cradle his smaller ones guiding them into the proper hold. A solid chest is pressed close to his back and warm puffs of breath heats the shell of his sensitive ear.

“Like this.” Yibo whispers in his ear while helping him.

The testy flush painting his face red transforms into an embarrassed but pleased blush.

He finally overcomes the final step !

And like that, the both of them braid Xiao Zhan’s first crown of flowers. They pick different colors and different varieties of flowers from the selection around them while talking about anything and everything.

Once the crown is finished, Yibo leans back on the flat of his hands to let Xiao Zhan admire the final product coming from their combined effort.

“Here. Now you can braid flower crowns.”

The singer looks down at the weaved crown with amazement. Not one piece of grass is out of place, not even one flower is crushed or bruised. Yibo really is a talented man who can teach anyone to succeed in any task !

Xiao Zhan offers his boyfriend a pleased grin before he breaks out into giggles. He leans on Yibo’s chest and continues to laugh in pleasure. The dancer lets him get it out of him, smiling softly at the man and nuzzling his nose in his hair.

Calming down, Xiao Zhan sits up to better look at Yibo. After, he unceremoniously plops the flower crown on the top of Yibo’s head.

“This looks great on you !”

Yibo exhales a little breath while adjusting the crown on his head.

“If I have a crown then I must be royalty. And as I offered you a crown too, then you are my consort. What should be my title.”

The rapper raises a brow in question at the singer, playfully teasing him. He watches as the grin on the other man’s face transforms into a soft and precious smile.

“Don’t you know ? You are the King of my Heart.”


End file.
